Old Man
by Eraman
Summary: An old man walks around his old home at Christmas, remembering.


**Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Buon Natale and God Jul everybody. This is my Christmas oneshot this year :) Hope you like it :D**

* * *

He was an old man now, a very old man and no one even knew he was here. Because even though being much old and slower in his movements he had still managed to get there unnoticed. He had to chuckle at the fact. Getting in wasn't so hard and getting around unseen was even easier. After all… he and the twins had made that map. He walked with a cane but his back was still held high. He walked through the empty hallways and whenever he heard footsteps approaching or voices he found a good place to hide. His family was waiting for him back home, but he had to do this first because he knew in his heart that this was his last chance to come here. He took the secret entrance to the room. The one through the fireplace. It was dark and cold but he soon stepped out in the room. The lights were on and it was warm and cozy there. He had been forced to jump over a small fire in the fireplace but it was no trouble.

The room hadn't changed much. Not that he could see. The council table was there and some of the elder wooden furniture as well. The couches and arm chairs had been a replaced after years and years of tear and wear. But he had to chuckle when he walked past a small table with a scratch on it and there was a small sign there saying:

"Blaine Anderson's first table climb."

He chuckled and looked around. He had so many memories of this place. So many good memories, some sad or memories that made him angry but most of them were happy. He then noticed something that hadn't been there last time he was there. On one of the walls all paintings had been taking down and shelves removed and instead there was a long line of photographs, beginning at the roof and then going down.

There was a ladder that could be placed if you wanted to climb up to the top pictures. He looked at it in confusion but soon understand what it was when he saw ten faces he recognized. Well actually it was seven but that will be explained. He walked up to the ladder and climbed up so he could run his fingers over the four first faces he recognized. First was a young Asian man that looked a lot like himself in that age. The next was a teenage boy with dark hair and dark eyes that Wes now realized looked a lot like his little brother, the boy's cousin. The third was a Latino with a kind smile on his face and the fourth was a blonde with blue eyes. Then he chuckled to himself when he saw his own face appear… three times in a row. After his own face he saw the second one's cousin look back at him with a happy grin on his face, said boy appeared two times. Then he smiled when he saw the wide grin of an African American he was very fond of.

He climbed down from the ladder and started to walk around the room and something on the wall caught his gaze and he had to laugh. There was a flat whistle stuck to the wall with a pin on it that said: "Wes Montgomery wins 4-0." He shook his head fondly and continued to look around the room. There were photographs of the Warblers continued success at nationals. After he helped coach them to victory the Warblers had won nationals many times afterwards. They even had a period where they won ten years in a row. He had never been so proud as he was have being one of them so many, many years ago.

He had celebrated so many Christmases here but there were three that always stuck out in his mind. His first Christmas ever at this place. The first time in his life he had ever felt loved and warm on Christmas. The one where so many of his brothers stayed back to Celebrate with him on the 24th like Kim's family did. And the one he had spent with his little brother. Those two had been very special to him and would always be special. He loved Christmas with his biological family but these three Christmases along with the first one he ever spent with his mother, sister and stepdad were the ones that were the most special. Although they competed with the first one he spent with his wife and children along with his sister's family and their parents. He took one last look around the room before he left.

* * *

Next time we see him the old man would be sitting in an armchair, surrounded by his family. His children and grandchildren and even some great grandchildren as well. His wife had sadle passed away a few years ago but he knew she was with him even now that he was almost 95. His sister, brother-in-law and their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren were there as well. It was a big family and it was getting bigger because even though he was old, he wasn't stupid. He had seen a few of the women refusing wine or beer. He knew that sign.

"Grandpa can you sing something", his great granddaughter asked and sat on the armrest. The great grandchildren called him grandpa as well because they thought it was easier and he smiled fondly.

"What would that be my darling", he asked the girl.

"Something about Christmas of course", she said. The old man smiled.

"Of course… can your dad help me to the piano?"

"Of course grandpa", his grandson said and helped him to the piano. He smiled and started playing slowly and then sang:

**Life is full of sweet surprises****  
Everyday's a gift  
The sun comes up and I can feel it lift my spirit  
Fills me up with laughter, fills me up with song  
I look into the eyes of love and know that I belong**

As he sang his sister and brother-in-law moved closer.

**Old man: Bless us all, who gather here**  
**Sister: The loving family I hold dear**  
**Brother-in-law: No place on earth, compares with home**  
**Old man & Brother-in-law: And every path will bring me back from where I roam**  
**All: Bless us all, that as we live**  
**We always comfort and forgive**  
**We have so much, that we can share**  
**Old man: With those in need we see around us everywhere**

**Old man & sister: Let us always love each other  
****Lead us to the light  
****Let us hear the voice of reason, singing in the night  
****Brother-in-law: Let us run from anger  
****Sister: and catch us when we fall  
****Old man: Teach us in our dreams and please, yes please  
****All: Bless us one and all**

**Old man: Bless us all with playful years  
****With noisy games and joyful tears  
****All: We reach for you and we stand tall  
****Old man: And in our prayers and dreams  
****We ask you bless us all**

The old man looked up and saw in the reflection of the black wood how he was surrounded by his family, but not his living one. He saw a young woman, two young women and lots of young men smiling at him. He could even felt the hand on his shoulder that belonged to a young man that could biological speaking have been his brother, that is how alike they were. They were smiling warmly at him and this year he saw them much clearer and he knew why. He smiled at them and sang gently:

**We reach for you and we stand tall**  
**And in our prayers and dreams we ask you  
****Bless us all...**

Then he started coughing and his sons and daughters had to make sure he was okay. They even helped him lie down for a bit to have a rest. But when they had kissed his cheeks or forehead and left him alone. He smiled because he wasn't alone in the room.

"Soon", he said. "But not yet. I have a few Christmases left to see first."

Then he closed his eyes and slept and the spirits around him smiled lovingly. They may all be gone and he may be an old man now, but he was still there little brother that they had to look after at Christmas.


End file.
